1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus having an image reading unit, an image forming unit and a column support portion supporting the image reading unit, and achieves more simple structure of the column support portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally devised an image forming apparatus in which an image forming unit is mounted on an upper surface of a paper feeding unit, and an image reading unit is arranged above the image forming unit. Further, there is proposed a structure in which a support body supporting the image reading unit is fixed to a back surface of the paper feeding unit.
In accordance with the structure mentioned above, the image reading unit supported by the support body can move integrally along with a movement of the image forming unit and the paper feeding unit. Further, since the paper feeding unit is positioned in a lowest portion of the image forming apparatus, and receives papers in an inner portion thereof, the paper feeding unit is sufficiently heavier in comparison with the image reading unit. Accordingly, the image reading unit can be maintain a stable state by the support body. Further, since weights of the image forming unit and the paper feeding unit are not applied to the support body, it is sufficient that the support body is provided with a strength for supporting only the weight of the image reading unit. Accordingly, it is possible to make the structure of the support body simple. (For example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-203840.)
However, as described in FIG. 8 of JP-A No. 2001-203840, a loading portion loading the image reading unit of the support body is constituted by a pair of loading members, and a joint member which is joining these pair of loading members, therefore a structure is complicated. Further, the cost to from this structure will be high.